And You Saved Him
by chevy3000
Summary: Peter is living with the Avengers after Aunt May, and after being saved by another hero in a rough situation, tries to help this hero. I suck a summaries, will try to get some TonyPeter FatherSon in here, pretty much Adopted!Peter with an OC he'll eventually fall for.
1. And You Saved Him

**1\. I don't own.**

 **2\. Reviews are life!**

 **3\. Sorry if something is off or someone is a little out of character. I'm trying to make a mega story here.**

* * *

Peter watches as the thug raises the gun. Up in the shadows, Peter can barely see the victim's face. Waiting for the right moment, he crouches silently. The gun wavers the slightest bit to the right. Peter shoots the web at the gun and the web recoils, Peter tossing the gun behind him. Hopping onto the floor of the parking garage located under the skyscraper, Peter puts himself as a clear obstacle between the thug and the victim.

"Hi I'm Spiderman, nice to meet you." Peter says, extending his hand and shooting a web at the thug's face. The victim's run off. Good. One less person for Peter to worry about. The thug, however, is more than enough to worry about. He rips the webbing off his face, something Peter hasn't done. "Ok, ok, I don't want trouble, but you came looking for it!" Peter says as the thug nears, before shooting a whole cartridge of webbing onto the man. He pulls and twists himself out of the webbing.

"I am no ordinary thug, Spiderman." He drawls in his thick, Slovakian accent. "In fact, I'm surprised my usual enemy hasn't made an appearance." He says. "You'll be much easier to take down." He grins, a deeply evil and sinister grin.

"Don't be so sure, buddy." Peter replies, managing to keep his voice from shaking. This man does scare him a little.

Just then, Peter's world seems to move in slow-motion. A young figure spins through the air, landing a startling blow to the thug's head before landing the complex kick.

"Kinetic." The thug addresses the hero, unfazed from the kick. The figure stances, waiting for a fight, and Peter gets a good look at them. The black combat boots laced up tightly, the slightly oversized black combat pants tucked into them haphazardly, the black hoodie missing a sleeve where Peter could see metal as the only thing holding the arm together frayed on the ends from use. He watched as this 'Kinetic' sparred a bit with the thug, noticing the stiffness at which the arm was held. As for the face, a highly advanced gas mask only left the eyes visible. The eyes were of the brightest blue, sparkling as Kinetic taunted the thug. Peter sprang into action alongside Kinetic.

"You should probably get out of here." No doubt there was a voice scrambler in the mask as well. "This guy's my usual, he's probably got some explosion planned, get out!" Kinetic shouts, when Peter doesn't leave at the first warning.

"I can help you!" Peter insists as the thug pulls out a detonator. Kinetic looks up. The skyscraper above them begins to crumble as the thug makes a quick escape. The building falls on top of them almost immediately, and the last thing Peter hears is a grunt as he tries to hold up the building. The skyscraper is much heavier than the building Toomes dropped on him.

* * *

Peter comes back to consciousness almost immediately. When he realizes he isn't dead, he turns to see Kinetic on their back, feet and hands supporting the whole building.

"Wha'" Peter mumbles, watching as Kinetic strains to heave the building upwards, reaching out a leg to deftly kick Peter. Peter feels the air get knocked out of him as he flies 50 feet and into a empty alleyway next to the building. The building crashes down only a second after he is out, the dust making its way into his lungs. Kinetic is still in the building! Peter wastes only a second before pulling away the rubble. With super strength, he quickly pulls away enough rubble for him to slide under a crack and back into the parking garage.

"Kinetic!" Peter shouts, the only way he knows to address the hero. He receives no response. He digs around in the rubble until he finds the hero. Dragging Kinetic out, he just barely makes it out of the building before it completely collapses.

* * *

Tony is startled when Peter swings straight through the balcony doors to the communal living room, shattering the glass. He's carrying someone.

"Bruce I need your help!" He shouts, carrying the person in the direction of the medbay. Bruce jumps up to help, and the rest of the team follows out of mere interest.

Bruce assesses the situation. The person's left leg is bent at an odd angle, there could be spinal cord damage due from the bruise on the back, and the broken nose and head wound haven't stopped bleeding as the blood slowly fills the mask. Bruce reaches for the mask and Peter reaches out to stop him, but Steve holds onto Peter.

"No, don't do it!" Peter shouts.

"Peter, they'll suffocate if Bruce doesn't remove it." Steve says, and Tony pulls Peter out to get him to eat. Natasha and Clint are out on some SHIELD mission, leaving just Thor and Steve with Bruce. Bruce lifts the mask off, blood spilling down the face of a young girl barely as old as Peter.

"Why do they have to start so young?" Bruce mutters to himself.

* * *

 _Kinetic looks up as the skyscraper begins to collapse. The spider guy is still here. She can't let him be a casualty of her fight. As the ceiling starts to fall, she reaches up to support it, the ceiling being heavier than any other thing she's lifted. Even with the super strength, she can only watch as a piece of rubble falls onto Spiderguy. Grunting, she reaches out a leg to kick the cement chunk off of him. With the slight loss of balance, Kinetic falls backwards onto her back, quickly pushing her feet upwards in a last attempt to keep the building up. Spiderguy's waking up a little. Once again, Kinetic pushes the building up, and reaches out a leg, kicking Spiderguy out of the building just in time for the ceiling to collapse._

* * *

Peter watches as the heart monitor begins beeping. First it spikes, then it begins to flatline, sending off an awful alarm. Bruce and Steve rush into the room.

"I don't know what's happening!" Peter shouts, moving out of the way.

"Heart failure." Bruce mutters, grabbing the defibrillators. Steve holds the girl down. "Clear." Bruce says grimly. As soon as the defibrillators touch her, she shoots up, shaking from electrocution as the metal joining her arm to her shoulder crackles with electricity. Bruce's eyes widen as her black ponytail begins to frizz, standing straight up from static electricity. The heart monitor's beeps speed up continually, until the green line stays steady at the top of the monitor. Suddenly, everything goes dark. Peter rushes to the window. The entire city's lights go out.

"Emergency power isn't switching on," Peter says worriedly. He turns back to Kinetic, who suddenly falls backwards as the entire city turns back on.

"What was that?!" Tony yells, entering the room with Thor behind him.

"I don't know." Bruce says, stunned.

"At least the heart rate's back to normal." Peter says, watching the monitor. "Or only slightly above normal."

"I need to perform some tests on her, make sure everything's alright, why don't you guys check back me in 20 minutes or so?" Bruce suggests. They all file out except Peter.

"I'm waiting here with you." He says in response to Bruce's raised eyebrows. "I'm the only one she knows." Peter adds. Bruce shrugs, and fills a syringe with a mix of morphine and some added chemicals that could repair nerve damage, if any, from the electrocution. He finds the correct vein in her arm to inject the mix and start the IV when she wakes.

She sits up slowly, rubbing sleep from her eyes. She sees Peter sitting next to her and Bruce about to inject an IV. She pulls away from him, scooting backwards, deaf to Peter and Bruce's calming words. Her bad leg is already healed, and she can feel the bruise on her back fading, but her nose clot breaks, gushing a waterfall of blood. She doesn't care. All she can see is a scientist about to inject a needle into her. She doesn't even realize she's backed herself up against a wall until she pulls her legs closer, curling in on herself, flinching as the electricity in her arm shocks her as it tapers off.

Peter realizes how small she is when she curls up, shaking. Bruce stands back, noticing he's not helping the situation, and instead heads to update the others on the situation once receiving a nod from Peter.

Peter crouches down in front of her.

"Hi." He says, "I'm Peter, and I'm also Spiderman."

"The Spiderman from the skyscraper." She says.

"Yup," Peter says. "I know you as Kinetic, but do you have a name?"

"Valencia. Valencia Combarros." She says quietly.

"Do you have anyone that might need to know where you are?" Peter asks, holding out his phone.

"No." Valencia says, uncurling a little.

"Ok, Valencia, how old are you?" Peter asks, resorting to small talk to make her more comfortable. "I'm 15." He adds.

"I'm almost 15." Valencia says.

"Ok, ok, I'm guessing from how long you held that skyscraper up you've got super strength?" Peter asks.

"Yeah, I was a government experiment." Valencia says quietly.

"I have a friend who was one too." Peter says. "He's pretty strong too, but I don't think he can lift a skyscraper for that long." Peter says honestly.

Valencia smiles.

"That doctor is my friend, he's not going to hurt you, he just wants to make sure everything's ok, I mean, he did kinda electrocute you and he's really upset over that," Peter says, talking about Bruce.

"I'm sorry." Valencia says suddenly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you just, don't like doctors?" Peter asks. Valencia nods.

"I'm fine, anyway." She says. Peter does realize most of her injuries have healed. All except for the nose. Peter gestures to her nose. "That's always like that. Valencia says dismissively, sniffling and stopping the blood.

"Can my friend take a look at it? It's just you nose, nothing else." Peter promises. Valencia looks very torn. She doesn't like doctors, that Peter can clearly tell, but she also seems to be trusting him, so she says yes.

* * *

Bruce performs all the tests he can think of. Valencia fidgets every now and then, but Peter stays in the room. Tony calls Peter out to talk to him, and Valencia fidgets nervously.

"Who is she?" Tony asks.

"Valencia Combarros." Peter says.

"And?" Tony asks, knowing she's a hero of some sort.

"Kinetic. Super strength." Peter says and Tony nods in understanding. They hear a loud crash from the medbay, and they both rush in.

Bruce is trying to convince Valencia to let him cauterize her nose to stop the bleeding, but she keeps backing up like a cornered dog.

"Woah, woah," Peter shouts, getting in front of Bruce. A knocked-over table must have caused the crash.

"Look, kid, why can't he cauterize your nose? He's trying to help," Tony points out. Valencia has this weird look on her face.

"Because it's my nose!" She shouts defiantly. "You can't just do whatever you want with it!" Tony looks over at Peter, who is still trying to explain to Bruce why someone might not want their nose cauterized, and back at Valencia.

"Is there something I need to know?" Tony asks. "Because we can knock you out and cauterize your nose before you wake up," Tony threatens.

"Why would you do that?" Valencia asks.

"Because we need to stop your nose from bleeding." Tony says matter-of-factly.

"No, why do you even care?" Valencia asks, quietly so only Tony can hear.

"Because," Tony says, lowering his voice to the same level. "Peter just lost his aunt. And you saved him." Tony says. Valencia raises her eyebrows. "He's still in shock, he might've been looking forward to that skyscraper falling on him, you never know." Tony explains, voice cracking a little. "Not to mention, and don't ever tell him this, he's like a son to me. And you saved him. So even without other problems, I still owe you one. So is there something I need to know?" Tony asks, regaining composure.

"Um, I don't like people touching my nose." Valencia says quietly. Tony nods. "They were trying to develop a stronger nasal spray vaccine for the flu." She continues. "And they messed up, and that's why, that's why," She holds her hands out in front of her. "That's why I can't hold a pencil without smashing it." She finishes. Tony nods.

"You'll still want to stop that blood flow, though," He points out and Valencia nods. Someone knows her secret.

* * *

 **Like it? Probably not. Not a lot of people tend to like my long, drawn-out stories involving OCs. But if you did like it, reviews make my day. I'll try to update soon, and if you get the chance, vote on my poll!**


	2. You live with this jerk?

**1\. I don't own.**

 **2\. Reviews are life!**

 **3\. Thank you MonsterSlayer and Ariel Stark for the reviews!**

* * *

Peter woke up from a terrifying nightmare.

"Peter, would you like me to alert Tony of your situation? Your vitals seem to have spiked in the past minute." Peter barely heard JARVIS as he caught his breath. "Peter I am alerting Tony to the situation." Peter's breathing speeds up. Tony can't find out about his nightmares. Tony will think he's weak. This all gets to Peter's head as he curls up in his bed, hyperventilating. Tony bursts into the room not a minute later.

"Shit, Peter, are you ok?!" He asks frantically, flipping the light switch to on. Peter is still unresponsive. When Tony realizes he isn't in any mortal danger, he calms the slightest bit. "Hey," He says quietly, slowly approaching the teen. "It helps when you talk about it." He says, sitting down next to Peter, tentatively wrapping an arm around him.

"I keep seeing it over and over again," Peter whispers, and Tony is once again reminded why Peter is here with him: the death of his Aunt. Peter was in the car when she crashed it, and Tony remembers every second of the terrifying phone call saying Peter was in the hospital and his other emergency contact had passed away due to the incident that put Peter there in the first place. Tony remembered finding the room where Peter was curled up, much like he is now, with a red cast around his arm. Tony also remembered what he said to Peter's friend the other day, something he never dared to say to anyone else. Something about the innocence of Peter's friend made it easier to say: Peter is like a son to him. Peter's broken arm hurt Tony almost as much as it hurt Peter. Tony shook himself from his thoughts and looks at Peter once again.

"It's ok, Peter, she's in a better place." Tony says, comforting people over the loss of their loved ones never being his forte. Peter nods, understanding.

* * *

After Tony consoled him, not ever thinking he was weak, Peter slept the rest of the night without a single nightmare, and woke refreshed. He bounds down the hall to the elevator, heading to see Valencia. He runs into the medbay to find Valencia trying to clean the major blood stains off her sweatshirt, Peter realizing the small t-shirt she has on far too big for her smaller frame.

"Hey," Peter says.

"Hey," She says, scrubbing hard at the biggest stain. "Thanks for everything." She adds after a thought.

"Thank you." Peter says. "Do you wanna go eat?"

* * *

Peter learned that with superhuman strength, there were downfalls. Because of Valencia's enhanced metabolism, similar to Peter's, it was very rare for her to gain weight, no matter the fact that she could out-eat Peter in any situation.

* * *

"Ha!" Peter says, noticing a similarity in their metabolisms. "We have the best super powers out of all the Avengers!" This catches Steve's attention.

"What?" He asks. "Teenaged powers?"

"We can eat without gaining weight." Peter says, and many jealous looks are shot his way.

* * *

After breakfast, Valencia insists on leaving.

"I thought you said no one needed to know where you are?" Peter says sadly.

"I have to go back within the week." She says quietly. "There'll be less questioning the sooner I go." She adds.

So Peter relents and walks with her through the dirty, crowded streets of Elmhurst, a city in Central Queens. Valencia stops at an abandoned, ratty apartment.

"Thanks," She says, once again. Peter watches her walk through the door, and his enhanced hearing can't help but pick up the dialogue.

"Where have you been?" The voice is gruff.

"Nowhere."

"You expect me to house you, and feed you, you don't respect that?" The voice drunkenly shouts. Peter can almost hear Valencia's flinch. He almost wants to turn around and go after her, but something holds him back. Maybe the fact that Valencia can take care of herself and wouldn't have come back to this place if she didn't want to. And maybe she would hate him if he interfered with her personal life. Something about the voice sounded familiar, but Peter shook it off.

* * *

So that something makes Peter patrol around the area the nights following. The place isn't the safest, so there was plenty for Spiderman to do while trying to keep an eye out for his friend.

* * *

Swinging around 82nd street, Peter's enhanced hearing picks up the sounds of a scuffle. He swings into the alleyway, finding a burly guy somewhere in his 20s beating on a small girl. Peter realizes, his heart skipping a beat, it's Valencia.

"That's not how you treat a lady," Peter mumbles through gritted teeth. Valencia watches in horror as Peter takes down the assailant quickly. "Hey, hey, are you ok?" Peter asks, his voice shockingly worried.

"What, no, Peter, no," Valencia scrambles away from Peter to the guy lying in the alleyway.

"You're ok now," Peter says, pulling her away from the guy.

"No, Peter," Valencia says, pulling away from his grip with little effort. "You don't get it, he's never gonna let me back in the house now," She says, close to tears, pulling the webbing off of the guy.

"You live with this jerk?" Peter asks, pulling her back once again. "And you put up with this?"

"Peter don't you recognize him? He's the one from the building with the stupid accent, he tried to drop a skyscraper on you." Peter stares blankly.

"You live with your worst enemy? And he abuses you?" Valencia shrugs inwardly at the word abuse, but continues talking.

"Peter, he has super strength too. If I do anything, he'll know I'm Kinetic." Valencia says.

"You live with him?" Peter asks once again.

"He's my brother," Valencia says. "It's him or homeless." Valencia mutters she grabs his arm and pulls her brother back to the side door of the apartment, pushing him in. She walks in behind him, and Peter follows, pulling his mask off once they are inside.

"It's not right." Peter says. "You can report him."

"And what? Have him kill a whole police force, Peter, it's not that simple." Valencia says, just as he brother starts to stir. Peter barely pulls his mask back on before a hand shoots out, thick fingers wrapping around Valencia's neck.

"You little-" Peter blinds her brother with webbing, grabs Valencia, and runs from the building, swinging up into the skyline before he notices Valencia is trembling. Peter sets her down once he swings up to a tall building.

* * *

"Are you ok?" He asks, knowing she's not. Big purple bruises are forming around her neck, and even with her enhancement, Peter knows they are going to be there for a couple of days. Valencia slowly shakes her head in answer to his question. "Can you speak?" Peter asks frantically. Valencia slowly shakes her head again, and Peter can hear her shallow breaths rattling in her lungs. "I'm taking you to the hospital." Peter says, reaching to pick her back up but she manages to avoid him. "I won't let them take any blood, ok? They won't know about your powers." Peter says, but still she struggles. Peter finally manages to get a good grip on her before swinging away.

* * *

"Tony, Spiderman has just entered the NYC Health + Hospitals/Elmhurst." JARVIS reports to the gathering of Avengers.

"Oh no, JARVIS what's wrong with him?!" Tony asks frantically.

"Nothing is wrong with Peter." JARVIS reports, instead showing a video clip of Peter, still fully dressed as Spiderman, sitting in the waiting room receiving looks of awe from some kids and questioning looks from their parents.

"Who's he there with, then?" Steve asks.

"Peter has escorted Valencia Combarros to the hospital this evening due to a strangulation." JARVIS monotones.

"Peter's friend," Bruce reminds the team.

"Strangled? I thought she was super strong or something?" Clint asks, brow furrowed remembering how young the kid is.

"She is." Tony says.

"It must've been somebody stronger, then," Natasha points out as JARVIS shuts down the footage.

* * *

Peter watches as the nurse strides towards him.

"Hello, Spiderman, thank you for your service. I'm assuming you don't know whether Ms. Combarros has any allergies to any medication?" The nurse asks as Peter falls into step with her walking back to Valencia's room.

"No, I just happened to see the incident and saved her from it. I don't know anything about her." Peter lies easily. "Why?" He asks as they reach the room.

"She's fallen into an allergy induced coma." The nurse says, and Peter glances through the small window on the door to see his friend hurt from something he could've stopped sooner.

* * *

 **Sorry if it's a bit of a cliffhanger. Reviews are motivation and they make me smile, so, leave one if you can!**


	3. Spiderguy and Kinetic

**1\. I don't own.**

 **2\. Reviews are life!**

 **3\. Thank you Snowthewhitewolf for the review!**

* * *

Of course the kid is blaming himself. There's nothing else he can do.

* * *

Of course Tony thinks he's going crazy. It's the only explanation. He finishes his patrol every day, then heads to the hospital in Elmhurst, just as Peter Parker, and checks in on Valencia. He talks to her sometimes, about his patrol, or about his life. Other times he just sits and holds her hand.

* * *

A year passes. Valencia's still in a coma. He condition hasn't improved, and as Peter picks up his backpack to leave one day, the nurse stops him.

"Mr. Parker," She starts, having put him on the list for Valencia's emergency contact list for lack of anyone else to tell about her condition. "Her situation hasn't gotten any worse," She says, and his face brightens the slightest bit. "But it hasn't gotten any better either." The brightness goes away. "The doctors are suggesting we take her off life support, unless you'd like us to set up life support in a residence in hope she'll wake up." The nurse adds quickly.

"No, no, don't take her off life support, I'll find some room in my apartment," Peter lies, knowing there's plenty of space in the medbay, but it's just a matter of asking Tony.

"Thank you," The nurse says as he leaves, and he knows she's on his side.

* * *

"Hey, uh, Tony," Peter says, walking into the lab. Bruce is there too. Good. Peter needs to know if he has the equipment already.

"Ah, Peter," Tony says, holding a new Spiderman suit up to Peter. "This might fit with your growth spurt for maybe a month or so," Tony says, shaking his head at how tall Peter's getting. He had to be taller than all of them except Thor by now. "So what was it you wanted to ask?" Tony asks, folding the suit and giving Peter his undivided attention.

"Uh, um, you know Valencia?"

"The one in the coma?" Tony asks. "Did she wake up?" He asks this question daily, but with Peter bringing up the topic this time, he's hopeful.

"No, um, she hasn't gotten worse, or better." Peter says.

"They want to take her off life support." Bruce picks up on it. Peter nods silently. "And if they don't take her off life support, they want her out of the hospital." Bruce concludes. Peter nods again.

"Just move her into the medbay, Peter, Bruce has all the equipment, and then you don't have to go so far to see her." Tony decides, and Peter visibly relaxes for a second before hugging Tony with a literal bone-crushing grip. "Kid, kid, you have muscles, watch the old man." Tony says, but he's a second away from laughing.

* * *

Another year passes. Peter turns seventeen, and Valencia still hasn't come out of the coma.

* * *

Peter turns eighteen as another year flies by, Valencia still in a coma. Bruce managed to come up with a formula that would work on Valencia's enhanced metabolism. As the days passed, Valencia went from severely underweight to slightly underweight. Bruce managed to up her deficiencies until she and her DNA, despite being enhanced, looked completely normal for an eighteen year old girl, but still no improvement in the coma. Peter sat down on the chair next to the bed to talk to her one day, holding her hand like he always does.

"Hey, you're still not awake, well you know that, but I really hope you wake up soon. Today I worked on my webbing, it's stronger now, but I need you to test it. I want it to be Valencia-proof. I mean, not to use it on you, but if I ever encounter any more super strong people again, well, I want it to work on them." Peter ramblings almost make him miss the fact that his hand is being squeezed just the slightest bit. First, 3 long squeezes, then one long, one short, and another long one. It's almost like a

"Morse code!" Peter shouts. He and Ned used to tap answers to each other in class in morse code. "I'm a little rusty." He says aloud to himself as he whips out his phone and looks up a chart. "Ok. What's ok?" He asks. "Oh, you're ok!" He says. "Wait, you can hear me? I thought-" Peter is silenced by some more code. One long, one short, two long. Y. One short. E. Three more short. S. "Ha," Peter says. "Can you wake up?" He asks. One long, one short, followed by three long. NO. "Why not?" He asks, but after a minute he says. "That's too long to tap out, but, oh wait! I have to tell everyone!" He jumps up and leaves the room.

* * *

"Tony Tony Tony Tony Tony Tony Tony Tony Tony Tony Tony Tony Tony Tony Tony Tony Tony Tony Tony Tony Tony Tony Tony Tony Tony Tony Tony Tony Tony Tony Tony Tony Bruce Tony Tony Tony Tony Tony Tony Tony Tony Tony Tony Tony Tony Tony Tony!" Peter shouts all the way to the lab.

"Would you like me to alert Tony that you are coming down to the lab?" JARVIS asks, but a little too late because as soon as he finishes the question, Peter is already at the lab doors.

"Sure," Peter says too excited to care. Peter walks into the lab just as JARVIS announces his presence.

"Well you're moving fast today kid," Tony says as Peter tries to catch his breath.

"Morse code," Peter says, still catching his breath.

"I don't know it." Tony says, looking back to his work.

"She knows it. She can't wake up, but she can communicate!" Peter says excitedly.

"Valencia?" Bruce asks, interested. "Her enhancement must be sparring with the coma. She shouldn't be able to hear."

* * *

Tony watched amazed as Peter translated what Valencia said through morse code. Honestly he was surprised she knew morse code. Apparently, Peter would talk to her a lot, and she could hear it all, keeping her up to date with everything. She could give small input on some of Peter's ideas he told her about, and they developed a slang code so she didn't have to spell out long ideas or thoughts she had on the concepts.

* * *

Peter returns home from school. He's almost finished his senior year. He waltzes into the common room, hoping to find Tony, but instead he is met with a bunch of grim looking Avengers.

"What-"

"Valencia woke up." Steve says.

"What?!" Peter says, running to the medbay only to be stopped by Steve.

"Valencia woke up." Steve says.

"What's so bad about that?!" Peter shouts, and Steve sighs.

"Peter, she barely remembers who she is, let alone anyone else." Steve says, and this time, Peter pushes him out of the way before running. Tony stops him this time, right outside of the medbay.

"Woah, hold it."

"I need to see her." Peter says, trying to shove Tony aside.

"3 things." Tony says, and Peter waits impatiently. "1. She woke up knowing nothing about herself. 2. Then she freaked out when she accidentally broke some equipment, and 3, Bruce medicated her so she still has no clue what's going on." Tony sums up and lets Peter pass. Peter rushes into the room. Valencia's sitting upright, marveling at the little amount of force she has to use to make little rips in the starchy, hospital bed-ish sheet. When she sees Peter, she instinctively hides the sheet.

"Hey, Valencia," Peter says. Valencia furrows her brow, before just nodding slightly.

"Hi." She says quietly.

"Do you remember me?" Peter asks just as quietly.

"No, uh, you sound kinda familiar, maybe?" She says quietly.

"You, uh, tapped out morse code to me when you were in the coma," Peter adds, almost sad that she forgot their little conversations. He hadn't, and might not forget them for a while. Valencia shakes her head. "Oh, well, I mean, I haven't like, actually talked to you, I mean, I talked, but it was one way mostly, I'm just so happy you're awake!" Peter says, and he can't hold himself back from wrapping her in a hug.

"Peter." She says quietly.

"What." He says.

"Peter," she says again, but not addressing him.

"Peter Parker." She says, and after a moment, she adds, "The Spiderguy." She and Peter lock eyes.

"Yes, who are you?" Peter asks, barely able to contain his excitement.

"Valencia Combarros," Valencia says, and suddenly her eyes light up in excitement as she jumps to her feet on the bed, pulling Peter up with her. "Kinetic!" She shouts, and Peter pulls her in for a tight hug. The two jump on the bed, still hugging, shouting,

"Spiderguy and Kinetic! Peter and Valencia!" They keep this up for at least a good ten minutes, not noticing when Tony pokes his head in wonder what all the commotion is, only to realize all is well even if two mostly grown 18 year olds that are also superheroes with varying degrees of super strength are jumping on a small, flimsy bed.

* * *

 **I don't know if this is medically correct, I tried to be mostly accurate, but it's a superhero. Anything can happen. Also, your review makes me smile, so, if at all possible for you, please leave a review! :)**


	4. Ice Cream

**1\. I don't own.**

 **2\. Reviews are life!**

 **3\. Thank you Guest for the review!**

* * *

Just past midnight, Peter's overly-sensitive ears picked up Valencia's restless movement before he even woke up. He rolls over and gets out of bed, heading to her room across from his.

"Hey, you ok?" He asks, knocking softly on the door before opening it. Valencia looks up.

"Did I wake you up?" She asks guiltily.

"Enhanced hearing." Peter says, pointing to his ears. He sits down next to Valencia. "So, why aren't you asleep?" He asks, looking at his watch. "It's 2 am,"

"It's nothing."

"You want me to believe that?"

"It's stupid."

"Or that?"

"IthinkI'mgoingtogobackintoacoma!" Valencia spits out.

"What? Why?" Peter asks worriedly. "Should I call Bruce? Should-"

"Not actually, just, you know? Like it's happened once it can happen again? I just don't like going to sleep. It unnerves me." Valencia says, calming Peter down.

"Oh," Peter says, more relaxed. "What was it like?" He asks, but quickly adds, "I mean, you don't have to talk about it if you want."

"It was just, just a big black expanse." Valencia says quietly. "I don't wanna go back to it."

"That's interesting," Peter says, delving into some of his more intricate thoughts. Snapping himself out, he returns to the moment. "Do you want some ice cream? Tony won't admit it but he has tons of it in the freezer." Peter says, and the two make their way to the freezer.

Peter grabs a gallon of cookie dough and Valencia stands awkwardly, surveying the flavors. Peter watches her hesitate.

"Um, I've never really had ice cream before." She mutters.

"WHAT?!" Peter asks. "Oh my gosh, you don't have a favorite, you're going to have to try them all!" He shouts, and Valencia raises her eyebrows.

* * *

Black Cherry

"It's so, pink." Valencia comments as Peter scoops out a bite onto a spoon and holds it out to her.

"It's not my favorite, but if you like cherries," Peter says, and Valencia takes the spoon.

"Mmn, no." Valencia says, and Peter pulls out another carton.

* * *

Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough

"This," Peter says, scooping a spoon into the slightly soft surface, "is my personal favorite."

"It's really good, but there's chunks in it!" Valencia says.

"That's the best part!" Peter says laughing.

* * *

Strawberry

"No. Way too fruity."

"That's the point."

* * *

Peanut Butter Cup

"So, it's just like a Reese's?" Valencia asks.

"Yes, it's right here on the container." Peter says, pointing to the carton.

* * *

Pistachio

"They make nut ice cream? That's just wrong!"

"You haven't tried butter pecan yet." Peter mumbles, grinning.

* * *

Vanilla

"This is a classic," Peter says, handing her the spoon. "You cannot say you've eaten ice cream until you've eaten this."

"This is pretty good." Valencia agrees.

* * *

Mint Chocolate Chip

"This is amazing." Valencia says.

"Agreed," Peter says, nodding. "One more."

* * *

Coffee

"It's not as sweet as the others." Valencia decides. "I like it."

"Try this," Peter says, drizzling a little dulce de leche on top.

"I don't like this." Valencia says, and Peter's face droops.

"But that's the best way to eat it!" Peter complains.

"I love it!" Valencia says.

"That is such a mean joke!" Peter shouts, putting the rest of the ice cream away.

* * *

 **Short, but i hope you can review!**


	5. Eat up

**1\. I don't own.**

 **2\. Reviews are life!**

 **3\. Thank you Jamesisme for the review!**

* * *

She said yes. He asked and she said yes. She is his girlfriend. He is her boyfriend. They are dating. It starts simple. The closest thing to a date is patrolling together. Peter decides it's time for an actual date, but where confuses him. He consults Tony.

* * *

"I would take her someplace really nice, but a 3-course meal is like a snack for us!" Peter exclaims, pacing in Tony's office. It's huge, for an office, leaving plenty of room for Peter to pace. Tony looks up from his StarkPad.

"Kid, you're stressing too much. Just take her to the buffet you've been eyeing and eat your little hearts out." Tony says.

"I know, but it's a cheesy place to give somebody flowers." Peter complains.

"I think she likes you because you're cheesy." Tony says absent-mindedly.

"Really? Because I try to tone it down." Peter admits.

"Try being the key word. It makes you cheesier, and that's why she likes you." Tony says, signing a stack of papers.

"She only likes me because I'm cheesy?" Peter asks.

"That and a ton of other reasons kid. Cheesiness is just one of your more focal traits."

"Oh, ok." Peter says, understanding. "So, flowers or no?"

* * *

She loves the flowers. The date starts without a hitch. Peter borrowed one of Tony's less flashy cars, not wanting to draw attention, and the place offered an amazing all you can eat comfort food deal. They started with their first plates loaded.

"You're not eating much." Peter comments after Valencia finishes with her third plate.

"I ate earlier." She lies, and Peter sees through it easily.

"Nobody cares. The people that were here when we started are gone. The only people who could notice we're eating so much are the employees, and they don't care." Peter says, nodding to the teenaged supervisor on his phone.

"I'm just not hungry," Valencia lies again, and Peter's super sensitive hearing picks up her stomach rumbling the tiniest bit.

"Cut the crap. Why aren't you eating?" Peter asks, putting down his fork. "C'mon, that's barely 5,000 calories." Valencia looks guilty.

"I just can't eat anymore." She says quietly. "After the coma, after being force fed for what, almost 4 years? Food just doesn't appeal to me anymore." Valencia admits.

"What?" Peter asks. "You'll lose all that weight Bruce helped you gain." Peter says as quietly as possible, not wanting to draw attention as he starts his 7th plate.

"Peter, if you fell asleep, had a weird dream, and woke up 70 pounds more than when you fell asleep, you wouldn't want to eat. It was so weird. Peter, I went from 63 pounds to 130 pounds, 15 years old to 18 years old. I'll eat something later, ok?" Valencia promises, and Peter lets it slide. For now.

* * *

Later, he learns Valencia wasn't actually going to keep that promise.

* * *

"You said you'd eat!"

"Peter, it's only been an hour!"

"Normally you'd still be eating, Valencia!"

"Peter-"

"Just, please, eat this pizza? I'll eat some if you eat most of it." Peter pleads, ending up with Valencia eating 6 pieces of pizza and Peter finishing off the last 2.

* * *

Next week, Peter and the Avengers are leaving for a week-long trip.

"I'll see you in a week." Peter says, hugging Valencia before leaving. "Promise me you'll eat?" Peter asks, knowing she's only been eating when he's be making sure she is. Valencia nods, and watches as they leave. A week in the tower by herself, Kinetic will make some appearances patrolling, nobody to make her eat. Valencia sighs contentedly, heading down to the gym. She doesn't make it out as Kinetic until Friday, the night before they return, preferring working out in the gym or catching up on sleep to patrolling. She gets out as Kinetic on Friday night, the day before Peter gets back.

* * *

Valencia stays silent. Maybe he won't see her and she can go away. Her brother stops, and looks up into the rafters of the warehouse. No. He can't be looking right at her, there must be something distracting nearby. Nope, that looks like he's looking, and Valencia internally panics.

* * *

5 minutes later and she so disoriented she barely makes it back to the tower. Everything feels bruised or broken beyond repair. The little slice of cobalt magnetizing her arm to her shoulder is busted and Valencia knows she has to re-weld it. She stumbles down to Tony's lab, finding some substitute metals, and begins to weld, ignoring the searing pain in her arm for now. Only when she wakes up does she realize she fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey, Valencia, wake up," Peter says, trying to stay calm. He found her in Tony's lab, still dressed as Kinetic, with bruising covering pretty much everything. "Valencia?" Peter asks, shaking her.

"Mmmmm, no, 5 more minutes." Valencia pleads, half-awake.

"Mmmmm, no, you need to explain this to me," Peter asks quietly.

"He's back at it, I need to take him down, fix the busted arm, ooof, everything hurts." Valencia mutters, pulling herself to her feet before falling forwards, Peter quickly reaching out to catch her.

"Taking him down can wait, wait, busted arm?!" Peter asks frantically. He holds Valencia out in front of him, noticing where she haphazardly repaired the metal. "What happened?" Peter asks in a cold tone.

"I uh, met my brother on patrol," Valencia stutters, worried at the sudden change in tone.

"He did all of this?" Peter asks quietly.

"No one else is strong enough to." Valencia replies, just as quiet.

"Please don't scare me like this again." Peter says, pulling her into a very tight hug.

"I'll try not to." Valencia whispers.

"Now," Peter says. "You better have been eating."

"I, uh, might've forgot?" Valencia says. Peter frowns.

"Well, in that case," He says, suddenly picking Valencia up and carrying her towards the elevator. "There are a couple pizzas that could be eaten."

"Peter, I can't eat." Valencia says, but Peter's already setting a pizza in front of her.

"Yes you can. The more you eat, the better you'll be able to take down your brother." Peter says. "With my help of course." He adds quickly, and Valencia eats, knowing a losing fight when she sees one.

* * *

 **Not sure how I feel about this ending, but next chapter is going to be amazing! Pls review if you can!**


	6. Lost and Found

**1\. I don't own.**

 **2\. Reviews are life!**

 **3\. Next chapter is gonna be so good I can't wait to write it.**

* * *

Of course. She couldn't go a week without scaring him. Not even 2 days. Peter frantically searches the scene once more, looking for a clue, for a sign. Nothing. He rips the Spiderman mask off, suddenly finding it hard to breath through. He paces the scene. They both went after her brother, but she was the one who got taken. Why couldn't it just be him for once? Peter continues pacing and doesn't hear Ironman's jets powering down or even acknowledge Tony is here until he suddenly rushes to him. Tony wraps his arms around the kid.

"Tony, he took her! I can't find her, I can't find anything!" Peter hugs Tony like he's a lifeline.

"Kid, you're going to find her, but you need to have patience, even if you don't want to. A half-assed job is not going to find your girlfriend." Tony says, already alerting JARVIS to the situation.

* * *

Peter monitors Valencia's brother for the entire week.

Henrich Combarros

28 years old

Spends any money he gets on alcohol.

That's all Peter learns. He shows no signs of harboring a prisoner, hiding something or someone. That leads Peter to the conclusion that Henrich sold Valencia to someone who wanted to experiment, making a lot of money for his beer fund.

* * *

Sure enough, when Peter relays the idea to Tony, they find the million dollar deposit to his accounts.

"That's just sick." Natasha says as Peter storms angrily from the room and Tony desperately tries to track the transaction.

"Unlawful and disgusting." Steve says, a firm anger setting in the room.

"Bruce, they can't do anything with her DNA or anything, right?" Clint asks.

"It depends on the equipment. They might just want access to us." Bruce points out.

"That would be one way to reach us." Thor adds.

"But not a likely one." Steve says. "We barely have any connections with her.

"If we break her out, we will." Tony says, looking up at the screen displaying an abandoned warehouse.

"Why are there so many of these?" Steve asks, grabbing his shield.

* * *

Valencia's head pounds as she's literally thrown into the room. She hits the ground hard, stars spinning before her eyes. The man enters the small room and Valencia stands, ready for a fight. The man knocks her over, but Valencia gets up again. The man grabs her left arm, and fight as she might, Valencia can't even move. Only after the man leaves and she falls backwards does Valencia realize she's been drugged, and she's as weak as an average 18 year old female.

* * *

Peter's there before anyone else. He's already finishing his surveillance when Tony grabs him.

"Nothing rash, nothing reckless," Tony reminds him. Peter nods grimly. He wants this done, now.

* * *

They are in and Peter's watching everything.

"No mess ups." Peter whispers to himself. They make it to the center of the underground complex, an 8 way intersection.

"Peter, you're with me." Tony says, and everyone takes a path alone.

"Tony," Peter asks, once they make their way to another intersection, though not as large. "What happens if we're too late?"

"Peter, why would you ask that?" Tony asks, pulling Peter behind him. Multiple scientists show up.

"I don't know, Tony, I-" Peter falters, joining the fight. It's finished quickly, and Peter heads one way and Tony leaves to check the other.

"You see, hear, think anything, comms, you got it?" Tony says before heading off.

* * *

Peter starts along the hall. The first room on the left is labeled 48g. It's a conference room. The door on the right leads to a broom closet filled with nasty looking but highly useful chemicals. The third door is a roomy, spacious lab. Peter's sensitive hearing picks up the sound of his girlfriend's whisper before he sees her.

"My name is Valencia Combarros. Mi nombre es Valencia Combarros. My name is Valencia Combarros." She repeats the mantra, as a whisper, and when Peter reaches her, he can understand why. She looks like she just survived an explosion.

"Guys," Peter says slowly into the comms. "I got her." He finds keys to the restraints. Peter notes how bent and misshapen they are, and he looks to Valencia, still muttering, not even trying to get out. He tugs at the metal, the bent end holding it from unlocking. He pushes it around until it comes off, and Valencia stumbles forwards, Peter reaching out just in time to catch her. She latches onto him for support as she stands up. Blood is dripping off of a gash on her forehead, but almost everything else visible seems to be healed by now. She's breathing a little too rapidly for Peter's liking, but she seems ok. Seems. "Valencia?" Peter asks, noticing she's stopped muttering. "Can you hear me?" He asks. Valencia mutters something under her breath. "Valencia, I can't hear you." Peter says, but this time he hears.

"Trap. Peter, get out, it's a, trap." All of a sudden, Valencia leans towards a table Peter didn't notice before and grabs a bloody knife, throwing it behind her, and as Peter turns around, a scientist is falling to the floor.

"Guys, I could use some backup." Peter says, shooting webs at the approaching scientists.

"Well, well, well." A fat scientist, clearly the leader, announces, holding up his hand for the scientists to pause. "Now I have a freak and a Spiderman." Peter notices out of the corner of his eye the way Valencia flinches just so slightly when he says freak. Before he can continue talking, the Avengers make their untimely appearances, and the fight starts all over again. Thor throws his hammer into the brew, Natasha shoots a gun, and Tony blasts some scientists with his repulsors as Steve hits the fat guy with his shield. Peter shoots more webs, stopping only to help Valencia with some chemicals, releasing a gas into the air for the Avengers to get out. They get the message and Peter turns back to Valencia just in time to see her pass out from the gas as well. Peter scoops her up and runs after the Avengers.

* * *

 **Probably a little weird and you probably hated it but next chapter is going to be better.**


	7. Mine

**1\. I don't own.**

 **2\. Reviews are life!**

 **3\. Thank you Ymmi and Guest for your positive reviews! I'm glad to know you don't hate it entirely!**

* * *

The Avengers handle cleanup and finish the paperwork and necessary filings at a courthouse on this particular Friday, leaving Peter and Valencia alone. Valencia's barely speaking and Peter's super worried.

* * *

Peter rolls out of bed at 7:30, already knowing everyone's gone for the day but Valencia. She's still in the medbay being treated for the injuries she sustain in captivity, but Bruce said she could get up and take a shower if she wants. He told Peter to be careful with her, but he never specified how she got hurt. So Peter heads down to the medbay, settling down in a plastic chair next to her bed when he sees Valencia is still asleep. Her Kinetic suit is lying at the foot of the bed, Peter just realizing she's wearing the shirt he's been missing for months. He picks up the tattered suit, examining it. There's some blood splatters down the front, but other than that it's fine. Then he flips it over. The back is a mess of frayed threads, bad knife slashes covering the entire back. Peter looks worriedly to Valencia, still sleeping. How did he not notice? He knew she was tortured but he didn't know the extent. He slowly reaches for the back of his, well, her shirt, lifting it to reveal the pristine white of Bruce's bandages. They cover her entire back. He pulls the shirt back down as gently as he can, but the slight rustle of fabric is enough to wake Valencia up, startling her. She rolls over quickly, relaxing when she realizes it's only Peter.

"Hey," Peter says, helping her sit up and sitting next to her. She leans on him, almost falling back asleep. Peter leans back a little, falling asleep with his girlfriend.

* * *

Peter wakes up at 8:00. Valencia's trying to get up without waking him up. Peter sees the bandages on her back turning red.

"Valencia, those need to be rewrapped." Peter says.

"I know, I know, I'm gonna take a shower first though." Valencia says. "Can you take them off for me?" She asks, and when Peter takes them off, he sees the stabs and slashes. A couple of them look infected and some of the skin that isn't bloody seems to be having an allergic reaction to something that was on the knife.

"What happened?" Peter asks quietly as he takes off the rest of the bandages.

"Testing." Valencia says once he finishes, she sits on the edge of the bed. "Peter?" She asks quietly.

"Yeah?" Peter asks, walking to the other side of the bed.

"Can you, uh, help me into the bathroom?" Valencia asks sheepishly, and Peter notices the splint on her left leg.

"You broke your leg?!" Peter asks.

"More testing." Valencia says quietly. Valencia stands, wobbling on one foot, until Peter picks her up. "You could've just helped me walk," Valencia says, a hint of laughter in her voice. Peter just smiles and brings her to the bathroom, only leaving when Valencia insists she'll be fine by herself

* * *

Peter leaves, going to find some of Valencia's favorite sweatpants, then he finds his softest science pun t-shirt, the one depicting two protons, one saying they lost an electron and the other asking if he's positive. He opens the bathroom door, putting the clothes down next to the towels, then leaves. Valencia hobbles out, holding onto the wall of the hall connecting with the kitchen 4 minutes later, and Peter rebandages her back before scooping her up once more and sitting her on the couch. Peter heads back to the kitchen and returns with plain popcorn, settling on the couch with Valencia, telling JARVIS to play some movies.

* * *

About halfway through the first movie, Valencia falls asleep again, and Peter takes the opportunity to check her back. The infected stabs are already looking less infected due to her enhancement strengthening her recovery time, but the allergic reaction seems the same as before. She rolls in her sleep a little, and Peter turns to watch the movie.

* * *

Peter gets up to refill the popcorn bowl after the first movie finishes, being careful not to jostle Valencia when walking by her to get to the kitchen.

Valencia groggily wakes up. Whatever soft, warm blanket she was leaning on is gone. She rolls over, slowly reaching out for it, looking for it, when she rolls off the couch and falls on the floor.

* * *

 _She's knocked onto the floor again. She can hear the steps getting closer, and she makes herself as small as possible, ready for the beating._

* * *

Peter watches as she curls up. He saw her fall off the couch, but now she must be having some kind of flashback. He gently picks her up, ignoring her flinching, and sits on the couch, holding her close.

Valencia furrows her brow, opening her eyes. The warm blanket is back, it was just a flashback. Then she realizes the warm blanket is Peter.

"Hey, you're ok." He says, and Valencia curls into him, and Peter holds her tighter.

"I'm sorry," She says, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for." Peter says, still holding her tight.

"I let myself be taken. They could've used me to get to you, or the Avengers, but thankfully they just wanted testing."

"That is nothing to be thankful for." Peter says fiercely. "They don't have any right to test you for anything. If you're a superhuman, so be it, but they can't observe you like some sort of, experiment!" Peter says, getting madder still, not noticing the way Valencia seems to blank out when he says experiment. Peter doesn't even realize she's mumbling until he's completely convinced himself he's not going to turn into the incredible Hulk.

"Mutant. Freak. Experiment. Monster." She mutters over and over again. Peter sits in silence for a second. He interjects once or twice, but Valencia keeps muttering. Peter resorts to a different idea, and he starts vocalizing words louder than Valencia's muttering.

"Fierce. Strong. Wonderful." Peter pauses for a second, thinking hard for a fourth word. He looks down at Valencia, who's stopped muttering looking at him in confusion, also waiting for a fourth word. Peter looks straight ahead, still thinking hard. He comes across a word, glancing back at Valencia, who's looking down, upset he can't find a fourth word.

"Mine." He says, and Valencia falls into his warm embrace.

* * *

And that's how Tony and the Avengers walked in on them, Tony stopping and holding a hand up for the others to be quiet. Sneakily, stealthily, he makes his way to the front of the scene. Tony reaches in his pocket, and pulls out his StarkPhone, and captures the scene before him to be stored away as a number of 1s and 0s, but in reality, is a Spider boy and his girlfriend sleeping side by side, both of them snoring loudly. The group lets out some small laughs and Tony turns his back to the sleeping teens showing the Avengers the photographic evidence. He starts when he hear the very distinctive voice he knows as his Spider-son shout,

"TONY!"

* * *

 **Hey, if you liked, leave a review! Next chapter is going to be short and simple, still moving through the stages of recovery for both of them.**


	8. The Spiderman bracelet

**1\. I don't own.**

 **2\. Reviews are life!**

 **3\. Thanks again, Ymmi!**

* * *

Valencia looks up as Peter enters the room. Her leg is almost finished healing but Bruce told her not to walk on it just yet.

"Hey," He says, sitting down.

"Hey." Valencia says, looking at the bag he sets down next to him. "What that?" She asks.

"Well, since you're not allowed to do anything active for the next couple days or so, I brought something for us to do, other than watching all of Netflix." Peter explains.

"So, what is it?" Valencia asks, and Peter takes his time slowly looking in the bag, and slowly pulling out objects. He hands her a clipboard, and pull one out for himself. Valencia looks at the clip board. "Are we taking notes on one of your projects?"

"Nope." Peter says, handing her some scissors.

"Then what are we doing?" Valencia asks, and Peter still moves as slowly as possible.

"We're making friendship bracelets." He says, discarding the plastic bag and throwing colored threads at her.

"I don't know how." Valencia says, looking at the many colored threads.

"Well then, I can teach you." Peter says, and he picks out some red and some blue and cuts some pieces of the thread for him and Valencia. "I'll teach you the easiest one first. I think it's called spiral staircase or something like that." He says.

"It's called a Chinese staircase." JARVIS calls out.

"Um, thanks, JARVIS." Peter says, and Valencia laughs. Peter begins, showing her how to make the knots form a spiral in red, and then he switches to blue. "There's a whole lot you can do with this."

"Like morse code." Valencia says. Peter's mind suddenly jumps back to when Valencia could only communicate with him using morse code.

"Yeah." Peter says.

"See," Valencia says, showing him her half-completed bracelet. "I'm using red for dot and blue for dash."

"What about in between two dashes or dots?" Peter asks, examining the bracelet.

"You could use white or something." Valencia says, and continues on.

"That's a good idea," Peter says, and he continues as well.

* * *

The two continue later into the day, other Avengers wondering why something so simple could be so fun. Of course that led to Steve, Clint, Natasha, and Thor making bracelets as well. Steve got a nice looking red, white, and blue one going, Clint mixing black and purple in a not entirely bad-looking way. Natasha's was all different shades of black and gray, and Thor's was red, silver, and yellow.

The bracelets consume the entire afternoon, and every finishes at least 5.

* * *

After dinner, the entire group sits down for a movie, and when the credits roll, everyone disperses, except for Peter and Valencia.

"I made you a bracelet." Valencia says, handing Peter a red and blue bracelet, spelling out 'Spiderguy' in morse code.

"I made you one too!" Peter says, handing her a silver and gray bracelet, spelling out 'Kinetic' in morse code as well. The two laugh and help the other tie the bracelets onto each other.

* * *

 **Sorry, really short, I know. Hope you liked, and if you did, it can't hurt to leave a review!**


	9. Just like me

**1\. I don't own.**

 **2\. Reviews are life!**

 **3\. I'm so glad you like it Ymmi!**

* * *

It was getting really hot. Like physically hot. Not romantically. Peter pushes his thoughts to the back of his head as he looks around in the rubble of the burning building. Valencia, dressed as Kinetic, throws a concrete slab off of a trapped family of four. She turns them towards Peter, who begins lowering them on webs through the window.

"Karen's telling me there's still 8 more people!" Peter shouts as the floor begins to give.

"Why'd it have to be an apartment?!" Valencia shouts, jumping to hang from a doorway as the floor falls beneath her. A piece of the ceiling falls, a little girl falling with it. Peter manages to catch her with a web, crawling across the ceiling to the window to lower her to her parents below.

"Peter," Valencia says, her voice on edge, as Peter gets another person to safety. Peter turns to her while webbing a net for some more people to fall into. "I think-" Peter's spider-sense alerts him to doorway Valencia's hanging from after it's too late. The trim she was barely gripping onto with the tips of her fingers was wrenched loose, Valencia falling down alongside the remaining pieces of floor into the source of the flame.

"No!" Peter shouts, helping the rest of the people out in record time before descending into the flames below.

"Peter, you are receiving 1st degree burns. Remaining in this environment will result in worse. I cannot suggest that. Would you like me to call Mr. Stark and inform him of your injuries?" Karen asks.

"Yes," Peter says, coughing as he inhales smoke.

"Calling Mr. Stark." Karen says, and a second later, Peter's patched through and can see the Avengers all sitting on couches in the living room.

* * *

"Incoming call from Peter Parker-Stark." JARVIS announces.

"Patch it through to the TV." Tony says, and every waits to see Peter.

"So, kid, what kind of trouble are you in now?" Tony asks.

"Tony I need your help," Peter coughs out in a single breath. Tony's already suiting up before Peter finishes the sentence.

"Peter has received 2nd degree burns and has not left the environment." Karen reports, and Tony transfers the call to his suit.

"Talk to me, kid. Why're you in there? You and Valencia are the only heat signatures my suit is reading." Tony says, landing in front of the burning building.

"The floor fell out and I kinda forgot she doesn't have spider powers, but then the doorway she was hanging from fell," Peter pauses his rambling here to cough. "And she fell too so I'm still looking for her!" Peter finishes, and Tony lands next to him, helping him move the rubble.

"The building is messing up my scanners," Tony says. "It looks like she's under us." Peter and Tony look down at the slab they are standing on. It's not currently on fire, making it the best place to stand. Suddenly, it begins to move, lurching upwards. Tony grabs Peter, hovering above as Valencia throws the rock aside. "Ok, my scanners aren't malfunctioning." Tony says, swooping down to grab another burnt teen before heading back to the tower.

* * *

"So, the first time I let you back out together this happens." Tony says, addressing the two kids in the surprisingly comfortable medbay beds. Peter only got a couple of 2nd degree burns, but Tony made him stay there all the same. Valencia got mostly 4th degree burns, a 5th degree on her hand, but she got a 6th degree burn on her right arm. She didn't want Bruce to remove it, but she turned down Tony's offer of a prothstetic, saying she'd make one with Peter once she got better.

"To be honest, fires were never my strong suit." Valencia says, shrugging.

"Speaking of strong suits, do you want me to design you a new suit?" Tony asks, pointing to her burnt suit and still feeling bad about making her remove her arm.

"No thanks." Valencia says, subconsciously looking at the thin metal plate where her arm should be attached.

"Well, you're gonna need a new one." Tony says.

"I already made one with Peter. Well, the designs anyway." Valencia says, Peter nodding.

"We were going to try it out tomorrow." Peter says.

"You're not going anywhere until I say so." Tony says, smirking as he ruffles Peter's hair on the way out.

"I was hoping he wouldn't say that." Peter mutters, and Valencia laughs.

* * *

Valencia looks at her left hand. It was burnt when she fell.

* * *

 _She reached out to grab something, but only resulted in her hand catching onto a burning hot pipe, but still she held on, not wanting to fall. Only after her hand was burnt did she realize how futile this attempt was. She fell into the flames._

* * *

"You shouldn't be touching that." Bruce says, rewrapping her hand.

"It's not healing." Valencia says slowly.

"5th degree burns rarely heal on a regular person." Bruce says. "It may heal because of your enhancement, and if it does, it's going to take time." Bruce finishes.

"And if it doesn't?"

"I'd ask Tony for a hand."

Valencia looks at her hand and sighs.

* * *

"So, what's new?" Valencia asks, sitting down next to Peter in his section of the lab.

"Ok. I installed 20 new features, including a system that will act similarly to my sticky powers!" Peter says. "I don't know what you can do with it if you only have it on one hand, but you won't fall into fires anymore!" Peter finishes, holding up the arm made entirely of cobalt.

"Well, you could design another hand," Valencia offers.

"Why?" Peter asks, looking at the pristine white bandages. "It's that bad?"

"A regular human's hand would rarely survive a 5th degree burn. I'll be lucky if it does." Valencia says.

"At least then you can crawl just like me!" Peter says, and Valencia laughs.

* * *

 **Short, but I hope you like it!**


	10. Not that easy

**1\. I don't own.**

 **2\. Reviews are life!**

 **3\. Ymmi, your reviews mean so much to me! Thank you for leaving them!**

* * *

Valencia regards the news anchor with a look of distaste. Peter sits down next to her.

"Just ignore them. It will pass over, eventually." He tells her.

"So, Jim, it looks like the newest Avenger got a girlfriend!" The news anchor reports delightedly.

"And now she gets to know the Avengers too! Maybe I should date one of them!" The talk continues. Ever since Peter was officially made an Avenger, lots of attention has been focused on him. He's new, young, refreshing. And now people have noticed he has a girlfriend. The screen switches to show a picture of Spiderman and Kinetic fighting alongside each other.

"Not an ideal date, but certainly exciting." One of the anchors reports. "It really just makes us wonder who's under the masks."

"Peter, this isn't good." Valencia says quickly as the screen turns to infomercials.

"I never said it was. I'm already getting too much attention I can't handle, Tony's really strict about the Monday night interviews, now they're gonna want me to talk about you." Peter says.

"Not just in that way. Look at how they're advertising you. You and me. We're the young guys. You're the young Avenger. You're new, they keep telling us that."

"So?"

"By repeating the same stuff, you know, saying you're young, new, that's not the only meaning someone can get from that. You're young, the Avengers look down on you like older siblings, or even parents. That might even imply you're not as skilled as the other Avengers. That you and possibly me are the best ways to get at the Avengers."

"I'm very skilled."

"I didn't say you weren't. I'm simply saying all this attention is making you look naive."

"I think you're thinking too much."

"I think I've been held hostage one too many times to let myself pass this up. You rarely go out with all the Avengers. I often go out alone. The right plan and some quick thinking- we're toast."

"You have a point, but we're some of the best. You and me. No one can get us that easily."

So she believed him.

* * *

 **Sorry it's so short! Just a quick chapter to leave you in suspense for a very big chapter to come! Also: I will not be updating this story until sometime in the second week of July. Just want to let you know in case you are waiting for an update. (aka my summer is getting really busy)**


	11. A heated year

**1\. I don't own.**

 **2\. Reviews are life!**

 **3\. Ymmi! I look forward to your reviews each chapter! Thank you for always leaving one! Your reviews motivate me so much, so, if it wouldn't be a problem for you, would you mind reviewing some suggestions for the next chapter?**

* * *

Peter was only severely wrong a select few times in his life. This is one of those times. Of course, after 6 months of dating, Valencia had put her complete trust in him. He was the only one she didn't second-guess. They took them too easily. Peter and Valencia were out eating pizza at Peter's favorite greasy spoon in all of New York. They were tricked far easier than should be allowed. CCTV was taken care of, and Tony had no idea they were missing until they didn't come home.

* * *

It's the first time Valencia misses a punch. The agent ducks too quickly, up and restraining her again. It's the last thing Peter sees.

* * *

Peter wakes up to pain. Intense pain. He can't feel his strength, even though a quick peek reveals normal looking handcuffs. He's worried he's lost his powers until his Spidey-sense warns him of the incoming blow. The fist collides with his already-bruised face. That's when he hears Valencia.

"Stop!" Peter wishes he could tell her to make her voice less painful, but faking sleep might be his only advantage at the moment. Another hit. "I said stop!" Valencia growls, but Peter can hear the pain behind it.

Valencia watches Peter. She knows he's awake. She watched as he slowly woke after an hour of the merciless beating. It's must be the drug. The drug that took away her powers. She can't feel the power that normally runs through her veins. The simple handcuffs? She can't bend them or snap them like she could if he had her powers. Her mind flicks back to Peter as the man hits him again.

"I know you're awake," He sneers over Peter. Peter doesn't move. The man crosses the room to Valencia, glancing back at Peter once more before swinging a fist across Valencia's face. Valencia sees Peter's eyes snap open, but he closes them before the man can see them. This continues. The man hits Valencia, Valencia sees Peter, Peter tries his best to console her as she tries her best to reassure him she's fine, both of them returning to normal before the man can notice. He gives up once Valencia's face is bloody enough. After he leaves, Peter, despite his bindings, manages to scoot his way across the room to Valencia.

"Valencia," Peter whispers, nudging her with his shoulder. Valencia says nothing, too tired to even open her eyes, and falls back onto Peter, Peter nodding off to sleep as well.

* * *

It continues the next day. The heat in the room is intense. The man questions both of them, torturing one while asking the other questions about the Avengers, their whereabouts, their missions, anything. Neither Peter nor Valencia relent, no matter the pain they are in seeing the other in pain. After once witnessing how they comfort each other after the man leaves, the man secures them to the walls, preventing comfort. One day after the man hit Valencia until after she passed out, Peter could do nothing but shout to her as she lay unconscious on the other side of the room, tears welling in his eyes. He doesn't know how long they've been here, and the heat is slowly killing them.

The food situation isn't much better. They are given a mush of nutrients every week, or so Peter thinks, but he can't tell for sure. The water situation is worse. The get a cup of dirty, grimy water every few days or so. Peter's stomach growls in protest as he tries to find a way out.

* * *

They've been gone for a year now. Tony is slowly starting to lose hope.

"Tony, you can't give up on them." Steve says when he finds Tony in the middle of a panic attack.

"We'll find them." Pepper reassures him everyday.

"Do not lose your hope, Man of Iron." Thor says once.

"Get your head in the game and out of the sky!" Natasha shouts at him.

"Tony, work on your trackers." Bruce reminds him.

"They're just kids, do it for them." Clint says harshly when Tony wants to give up. Of course, that is the day they find them.

* * *

They're soaked in sweat and covered in heat rashes when the man ties them both to a cinder block. With their backs to each other, Valencia frantically grabs for Peter's hands, unsure of what is to happen next.

* * *

Of course. After a year of constant heat, they are thrown into a pool of icy water, sinking to bottom with the cement block before pushing back up to the surface for a quick breath of air. Peter and Valencia are both familiar with this exercise. Natasha, being the super spy she is, had them trained for every situation possible before Tony let them fight with the Avengers. But they trained in a moderately cold pool, not a freezing one. Both were numb within the minute, Valencia barely able to finish tapping out goodbye to Peter in morse code on his hand before her hand went numb. They made it back to the surface for a last breath of air before sinking to the bottom, Peter managing to tap out ".. .-.. -.-" before his last breath of air escaped him. Valencia felt him go limp behind her as her numbing brain figured out his message. ILY. Valencia leans her head back against Peter's, sighing, letting her last breath rise to the surface as nothing more than a few bubbles.

* * *

Valencia's barely conscious as they are thrown out into the ocean, the cinder block drowning the duo as the waves push them back to shore.

* * *

It's Steve who finds them, Clint who holds them together while waiting for backup, and Natasha who cuts the rope tying them to the cinder block and picks the locks to the handcuffs. However, it's Tony who sits and watches over them, waiting for them to wake up, beating himself up, telling himself he could've tried harder. It's Tony who doesn't eat until Steve forces him to. It's Tony who stands right by Peter's side as he awakes, and it's Tony who Peter throws his arms around, desperate for touch after a year of imprisonment.

"They, they said you weren't coming for me." Peter chokes out as Tony holds him tighter than ever. "Weren't even looking." Tony's heart sinks.

"I will always look for you Peter." Tony whispers, barely audible, but Peter hears it nonetheless.

* * *

 **How will they recover? Will they recover? Hope you enjoyed.**


	12. Another

**1\. I don't own.**

 **2\. Reviews are life!**

 **3\. Ymmi! So if I read the review correctly (i have a lot of trouble reading), your suggestion is Peter loosing his powers then regaining them? I hope that's it, because that's what I started to write!**

 **PS oh my gosh guys I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner! I was supposed to be on break for 2 weeks with this story, but then I forgot, and I know this is super short but I wanted to start something to give you guys while I work on something longer. really sorry!**

* * *

 _Valencia groggily wakes up. She looks around the pristine medbay, wondering, remembering. Only then does she grab the closest item, an unlucky cup, and hold it until it shatters into a million pieces in her hand. God news and bad news. Good, her powers are back, but now she has a fistful of glass cutting into her fingers. She drops the fragments over the edge of the bed before hopping out on the other side. There's nobody around. All the other beds are empty. There's a heap of clothing at the foot of the bed; it turns out to be one of Peter's old shirts and Valencia's favorite sweatpants. She pulls them on, hastily ditching the scratchy paper gown before heading to the door of the med bay. It's locked. Why would it be locked? She heads to the window. No latch anywhere. It's another prison. Another? Oh yeah, you were imprisoned for a year. No water, no food, intense heat- wait, back it up, no food? I don't look underweight._

 _Valencia's mind flips back to another time when she should've be highly malnourished but woke up fine._

 _She instinctively taps on the rail of the bed she didn't realize she was gripping so hard._

… _-..._

 _SOS_

 _Another coma._

* * *

Peter looks down at his hand. Valencia's hand gripping it loosely. It's a medical induced coma, but Bruce still hasn't given the all clear for waking her up. Peter technically still doesn't have the all clear to get out of bed, with this temporary loss of powers, but Peter feels fine, if not missing the slight stickiness to his hands.

But he's fine, really. Or he is until he feels pressure on his hand. 3 quick squeezes, 3 longer one, and 3 quick once again.

"SOS!" His head supplies. Peter has barely a second to think before Valencia wakes up. She wakes herself up from a medically induced coma. That cannot be good.

"Valencia?!" Peter manages to get out before the heart monitor begins to fail. Again, not good. Thankfully the alarm alerts JARVIS, who calls all the Avengers down to the medbay occupied by only Peter and Valencia. "Valencia! Breathe!" Peter shouts. But Valencia is not listening. She's crushing the railing and staring very intently at it while doing so. Peter is still trying to get her attention when the rest of the Avengers rush in. It takes Steve and Thor together to pull her hand off of the railing.

"Valencia, I need you to breathe." Bruce says. Valencia takes a breath, and holds it again. "Again," Bruce says, and he repeats this until she breathes normally. After this, he deems her stable enough to pull the rest of the team aside to talk to them.

"She woke herself up." Tony says.

"Yeah," Bruce agrees.

"What does this mean?" Steve asks.

"She really doesn't like comas. Also, something must have scared her enough to fight the drugs I gave her." Bruce says.

"They're the same drugs that kept Steve under for a week." Natasha points out.

"Wow." Clint says.

"Other that that, she should be fine, except for the bruises you two just gave her." Bruce says, and Thor apologizes.

"She wasn't letting go. And she's definitely stronger than me." Steve points out.

"Well duh. That kid lifted a skyscraper." Clint remembers.

"JARVIS how much does a skyscraper weigh?" Tony asks the ceiling.

"An average skyscraper should weigh around 222,500 tons, sir." JARVIS answers.

"How much can gramps over here lift?" Tony asks and Steve glares at him.

"Why, Tony, I'm not that old."

"Captain Rogers can lift approximately 800 pounds." JARVIS replies, and Tony snickers. Steve rolls his eyes.

"Time to go guys, I think they're good." Bruce says, leaving not just the room, but two hugging superhumans behind as well.

* * *

 **Again, sorry it's so short and so late. Review?**


	13. THE END

**1\. I don't own.**

 **2\. Reviews are life!**

 **3\. Guys this is the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed this story!  
**

* * *

Peter's powers returned as he got better. His metabolism returned as well, and Peter eats almost all the food in the tower. He even finds Natasha's emergency chocolate stash, which even Clint didn't know about, but it's gone now anyway. Valencia, on the other hand, eats as little as she can get away with, but is never seen without a water bottle or near a tall glass of water. The dehydration reminds her of when her brother didn't pay rent and the water got turned off when she was younger and unable to seek out public water fountains. She only tells Peter this, but she's pretty sure he told everyone else anyways. Other than that, the rest of the tower's inhabitants treat the teens like they weren't just tortured and held hostage for a year. They try not to show it, but it's hard not to hear Peter's anguished cries of, "VALENCIA!" when he's sleeping or not to see Valencia flinch at physical contact. The real problem comes when the next big mission rolls around, Peter heading to suit up with the rest of the Avengers. Much to his dismay, Tony makes him stay home.

But it's a good thing. Because a shout on the movie he's watching sounds similar to Valencia's. Valencia's shout. The shout used whenever Peter was being tortured, not once when she was the one getting hit in the face. Peter drops his glass of water. Then slips in the water and falls on the shattered glass, embedding millions of little shards into his chest. Peter doesn't cry out. He can take the pain, the pain of hearing Valencia shout like that. Peter curls himself up as much as he can and takes the beating.

* * *

Valencia hears a glass drop in the common area all the way from her and Peter's room. It's their room for now, with all these nightmares, but once they get better Valencia promised Tony she'll move back out. Valencia, knowing Peter's reflexes should've caught that glass, takes a slightly faster route to get to the common area. She notices the flashback as soon as she sees him lying a pile of glass, whimpering. It makes Valencia mad. Saving the anger for when she can get back out in the field and kick the guys' butts who did this to them, she takes a second of composure before approaching Peter.

"Peter?" She asks, hesitant. But to Peter it sounds like a cry, a desperate plea. He barely feels when Valencia picks him up, brushing some of the glass off of his chest. She takes him to the medbay, sitting him upright on the bed.

"Peter." She says, more firmly this time. "Look at me." When Peter fails to comply, Valencia starts to worry. "Peter you're in Avengers Tower. In the medbay, please look at me."

That breaks him.

"Valencia?" He asks, his voice desperate. He cries silently while Valencia carefully removes all of the tiny glass shards, once finished, wrapping him in a long hug. "You sounded so sad," Peter whimpers over and over again.

"Peter, it's ok," Valencia says, hugging him tight.

"No it's not," Peter says, breaking the hug to stand up straight. "We shouldn't be doing this!" He shouts, looking straight at Valencia. "We shouldn't be risking our lives for everybody to only get PTSD and horrible nightmares! We should be acting like regular people our age!"

"Peter, we aren't regular people our age!"

"Well then maybe we should try to be. I'm sick and tired of all this! I wish none of this had ever happened!" Peter shouts. Valencia stares blankly ahead.

"If none of this had ever happened, we wouldn't have found each other." Valencia says quietly.

"Maybe it'd be better that way." Peter says bitterly.

"My brother would've killed me by now." Valencia says. "And you might've been not far off if your aunt died and you were just another teenager to the Avengers."

"Don't talk about May." Peter growls.

"Peter-"

"No. Just, leave! I don't know why you're like this! I can't fix everything right now!" Peter shouts. "I can't fix this, I can't fix you, I can't make everything better right now!"

"You don't need to!"

"No, you don't get to tell me that. I need to do this. You need to stay out of it!"

"Fine! I will stay out of it!" Valencia shouts, angrily storming out.

* * *

"Sir, Peter seems to be in distress," JARVIS announces through the comms about halfway through the battle.

"What kid of distress?" Steve grunts as he holds off yet another robot.

"Mild panic attack and slight injury."

"Crap." Tony says.

"Nobody can leave yet, Valencia's there, we just have to wait!" Clint shouts, knowing Tony would rather be halfway back by now. This motivates the team to work harder and faster than they ever have before, the rest sending Steve and Tony back before cleanup is finished.

* * *

Tony bustles into the medbay, where JARVIS said Peter could be found. Peter's staring ahead with a blank look on his face, muttering to himself.

"Peter?" Tony asks, Steve right behind him.

"I didn't mean it, Tony, please, I don't know where she is," Peter says quietly, tears visible in his eyes.

"Peter?" Steve asks for an explanation.

"I didn't mean for her to actually leave! She's angry now, and now she'll never help me again!" Peter cries.

"I do believe this qualifies as an emergency." JARVIS says quickly. "Miss Combarros is dangerously over the edge of the building next to the Southern wall." JARVIS announces, and Peter springs out the window just as the other Avengers file in, filing back out as Tony pushes his way through them to get to his suit he left in the hall. He's about to go through the window when Steve grabs him.

"Peter's got her, you don't need to make a scene." Steve says quietly, and Tony's heart rate visibly decreases.

* * *

Valencia's leaning over the edge of the building, rocking back and forth enough that one hard rock would throw her off of one of the tallest buildings in New York.

"Valencia!" Peter shouts as he lands on the roof. He starts to run towards her, but Valencia turns around. She looks extremely bored for someone who was close to killing themself. "What do you think you're doing? You could've died!" He grabs her in his arms and doesn't let go of her for awhile.

"I wasn't going to jump." Valencia says.

"How am I supposed to know that?!" Peter shouts. "One second I'm yelling at you, the next I'm upset you've left and listened to me for once, and then JARVIS tells me you're leaning over the edge of a building!" Peter stops and breathes for a minute. "Can you just stop scaring me for once?!"

"Kinda hard not to." Valencia scoffs.

"I already lost my parents, then Ben, then May. I can't-" Peter chokes on his words here. He pulls Valencia into another hug, whispering over her head. "I can't lose you too." Valencia lightly pulls out of the hug, Peter settling his arms around her waist.

"Peter, I'm-" Peter cuts her off by pulling her into a kiss. Valencia's eyes widen, but Peter sees that sparkle in them, and Valencia settles her arms around his neck, closing her eyes. They stay like that, lips locked, for a long time, long enough that Clint has enough blackmail for a year and Steve feels the need to open the window and clear his throat very loudly while Tony whistles and claps, startling the teens out of their kiss.

But that doesn't stop them from kissing in the rain next Tuesday.

Or Peter from buying an engagement ring 6 years later.

Or Valencia from dragging Natasha and Pepper along to help her find a dress 7 months after that.

Or Peter from bombarding Bruce with questions on how to take care of an infant 4 months after that.

Or Valencia from baby-proofing the entire tower.

Or Peter from trying to fit all of the Avengers' names into a suitable middle name for his daughter.

Or both of them from having another kid.

Or both of them from doing anything. They're the Avengers. You get used to it.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! Leave a review if you have the time!**


End file.
